enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Creaser
Lori Creaser is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire, specifically through adoption, and a student at Enchatria High. Having spent much of her childhood at the Sugarcube Corner, Lori is used to being pampered. She is prone to crying when she has to deal with obstacles, which on a bad day includes not being able to check her appearance in the mirror, though over the past years she has grown to follow that up with action. In particular her mission to find her childhood friend Elissabeth Murrays and convince her to accept her role as the next Super Queen made waves in the enchatria world and was what earned her full access to her vampire powers. On an average day, Lori spends her time on schoolwork, hanging out with her friends and in particular her BFF Rachel, cheerleading, dating her boyfriend Clyde, tending to her vegetable garden, shopping, and catching up on the latest gossip. She has turned 16 from "Party Planners" and in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" and despite her old age, she is teenage age in vampire years or normie years (human years), being 15 years old at age 15 and being 16 years old at 16. She is one of the few characters with her own vehicle. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Kari Wahlgren in the cartoon series, and in "Girls Rule" and "Paris: City of Nights", she is voiced by Kari Wahlgren under the alias Kari Walhgren. In 13 Wishes, she is also voiced by Kari Wahlgren, under the alias Sue Swan. In the music video for the Enchatria Girls EG Stomp, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The sugarcube girl is played by Meg Donely. She was voiced in Latin American Spanish by Shirley Marulanda in volume 1, in volume 2 she's voiced by Dora Luz Moreno, in some episodes of volume 3, she was by Carolina Ayala, since volume 3 and 3D movies she’s voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa. But now Hayakawa is deceased, and so now Hayakawa cannot do it, because she is no longer around; which leaves room for Spanish-speaking voice artists for Draculaura. Character Background Lori Creaser is the biological daughter of Laurie and Lenny, human residents in Sugarcube Corner, 16 years ago. It so happens that Gaius, a Roman soldier, is the great-great-grandson of Trajan, one of Warrior's servants and friend. However, after he impregnates Laurie, he is killed in a battle, leaving the widow alone and with no means to support the soon-to-be born child. Sugarcube, in a move of compassion and in honour of his old friend, gives aid to Laurie and receives them in his castle. Soon Lori is born in February 14, 2005, her name given as an honor to the being who saved both hers and her mother's lives. The family decides to move to the Novia province, actually known as America, to offer Lori the environment she needs. Kindhearted, Lori grows to be a happy child, and so did Laurie's and Lenny's relationship, as the sugarcube promotes her to head of the house and soon falls in love with her. However, as Lenny leaves Novia to attend an old business in Rome, a plague invades the province, killing many of the inhabitants, in which Camilla is included. Dracula arrives home to find that the love of his life is dead and that Lori is sick too, so to prevent her death, he adopts her and converts her into a sugarcube, giving the child immortality and immunity to the plague. From that moment on, she was solely raised by Sugarcube in the Sugarcube Corner, where she met her friend Elissabeth Murrays, fellow vampire, and spent most of her days being pampered or attending fabulous balls. Eventually, she started attending high school, in Pennsylvania, where she met her first boyfriend, Kenan Valentine, who secretly intended to fill her heart with love only to break it and add it to his sick collection of broken hearts. However, she closely escaped when she was sighted by humans, during a picnic, while eating a tomato, which the humans mistook for blood, calling an angry farmers that forced them to runaway from home and settle in America. While in America, Draculaura finds herself in the Division of the Worlds, with her father being an important supporter of the New World project, along with figures such as Andy Steamers and Bondgood, and stands for equality within the monster races, growing up to be the accepting girl she is, and eventually she meets Rachel Finster. Reboot In the 2026 reboot, Lori Creaser and Wendy Wonders are the new founding members of Enchatria High. They meet some time after the "Great Enchatria Worlds" when humans into hiding. The girls decide to expand Lenny's Mansion with dormitories and classrooms, then recruit monsters from around the world after Lori puts her vlog on the human web. Using Lenny's teleporter, they recruit many superhumans who gladly join the new school, except for Rebecca Strips, who despises humans. Rebecca and her bullies army attack Lori, Rachel Finster, Gina Miller, and Judy Von Puckett, but the ghouls make quick work of the zombies and escape. Back at the school, Wendy and Lori decide to co-run for school president unopposed until Rebecca joins the school and runs against them on a "Superhumans Pride" platform. She challenges Lori to befriend pop star Tash, but when Lori meets her, Tash screams. Surprisingly, Wendy and Lori win the election, so Rebecca kidnaps Tash to show the students that monsters are discriminated. The students side with Wendy and Lori and a fight breaks out between the bullies and students. Lori tries to protect Tash but Rebecca jumps at her and then through her, since it turns out Tash is actually Ari Boosterton, a superhuman. Rebecca runs away from the school in embarrassment. Lori then continues her spreading peace and love as a message from the superhumans. Personality Lori is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She was one of Wendy's first friends and in A New Girl in School helped Wendy realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other superhumans think of her, Lori is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip girl", following Jessica's blog, the Ranger Gossip, by heart. she met Zee has follows Wendy and she leaving. Lori is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as Lori's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food mostly from her vegetable garden. Many, many times in the cartoon, it is brought up her hemophobia—Draculaura’s blood phobic nature stirs up from the fact that the latter is not originally a Sugarcube…since the fact that her adoptive father Lenny is a very bloodthirsty sugarcube and most humans and other superhumans find him powers, this might also might be what stemmed up Lori's vegetarian ways, of both not drinking blood and not eating meat. She was once human, and got sick in the past which her father transformed her into a vampire to become immortal. As well, she will faint when seeing meat in front of her. This is seen as a recurring gag throughout the volume 2 series, but certainly not a running gag. Furthermore, Lori's meaning of veganism is that she does not consume meat or blood, not that the fact of not consuming meat or anything from an animal, as mentioned in ''The Girl Next Door'', she eats ice cream. But Lori is certainly not a ovo-lacto vegetarian at all. In some adaptations of the franchise, her phrasing of not drinking blood or consuming meat is referred to as vegetarianism, specifically, she is called a vegetarian. Other sugarcones who are like this are called "vegetarian vampires" rather than "vegan vampires". Lori's diet only consists of vegetables, ice cream, fruits, and a lot of iron supplements. The latter's non-consumption of blood may stem up from her father's extremely blood thirsty nature, as it has scared her, since she was once superhuman. Lori may be a lacto vegetarian as she appears to eat milk products in the Enchatria Girls franchise, but does not at all appear to eat eggs or anything made of eggs. Lori's catchphrase in the original Enchatria Girls computer-generated, computer-animated TV specials seems to be: "Awesome, right?". Appearance Lori has pale, pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark, as pointed out by Layla Parton in Why Do Girls Fall in Love?. Her fashion motifs are vampire fangs, hearts, ribbons, bows, the color pink, and bat wings. In the cartoon series, Lori is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders, and only looks taller than Elsa due to Elsa never standing up straight because she is a zombie. She is around the same height as Tawyna Finster. Abilities Lori holds the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire, such as the inability to stand garlic or to have a reflection in the mirror and the need to be invited into places before entering. However Lori does not drink blood, due to her vegan nature. Additionally: *'Sugarcube Powers:' After finding the vampire ruler Elissabeth, Lori acquired her Sugarcube Powers, and consequently the ability to turn into a bat at will. Despite this, she still has a lot to learn about such powers as she tends to have little control over them yet. **'Levitation: '''Like all sugarcube with their sugarcube powers, she is able to levitate at a small height. ** '''Mini Pegasus-changing: '''Lori is able to change into a Mini pegasus at will. But this, revealed in "The Good, the Pegasus, and the Fabulous" was revealed to gain the power when a vampire is old enough. Revealed in "Lights, Camera, Action!", a sugarcube can only gain the power to change into a mini pegasus when he or she does something outrageously of a good deed, such as Mia Mitchell had saved an important sugarcube lord from a sunburn. But in Welcome to Enchatria High, she can turn into a mini pegasus at will but has difficulty controlling it to stay in mini pegasus form. She also says that she is still learning how to master to fly with a little of her father's help. **'Hanging from surfaces: Lori can hang from any ceiling no matter what material. In a webisode, she could hang from a felt ceiling. **'Echolocation: '''In Welcome to Enchatria High, Lori as a mini pegasus can emit a shockwave screech as shown when she did this to one of Rebecca's Bullboyz at the cemetery and Rebecca at the party to make Rebecca fall from the stage. Lori also can hear echoes from far away, due to her superior hearing. Skillset *'Writing: Lori has a special liking for writing and storytelling, and is talented in doing so. With this, she has decided to join various clubs, such as the school magazines and newspaper, and is a faithful reader of Spectra's Ghostly Gossip, due to her love for gossip talk. It is however unknown how she feels about the revamp of the blog, now called the ''Mia Mitchell''. *'Acting:' Lori also has a rather hidden talent for drama, as shown by her ease to perform plays. Although she does not act or have any lines in the movie that she had helped be performed by Elissabeth Murrays, who goes by the alter ego Veronica Von Cube, Lori is, however, is the one who gave Elissabeth the line for her newest movie. Relationships Family Lori's School's Out diary reveals that Lori is in fact Lenny's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula who Bram Stoker wrote about.Lori's 'School's Out' Diary, October 12th Lori was born in February 14, 2005 412''Sweet 16'' live chat with Lori hosted by Stardoll as the daughter of a centurion, Gaius.Girl Spirit Killed in a battle, he left Lori and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, which in modern days partially overlaps with Pennsylvania, where Lori's mother became a housekeeper of Lenny. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Laurie, died because of it. Lenny turned Lori into a sugarcube before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Lori ended up being adopted by Lenny and eventually moved with him to the USA after being chased away by angry farmers. Lori and her father live on the same street as Jack Andrews "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle with sweet food. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Jack Andrews' 'Basic' diary, August 1st Lori gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes).Lori's 'Basic' diary, July 21st Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.Lori's 'Basic' diary, August 25th It is also shown that in Girls Rule she has a cousin named "Tad" (whose name is most likely a pun on Vlad, such as Vlad the Impaler from old Sugarcube times). In the ''Enchatria Girls'' book series, she lives with her father (he is leader of the RADs), her grandparents, and other relatives. The Girl Next Door mentions that she has an uncle named Vlad. In Back and Forever Than Ever, in an argument, Lori has a flashback to when her mother dies and she was turned into a sugarcube. Her biological parents are her mother Laurie and her father Lenny. Her father met Ramoanah while on business in Antarctica. The two later married, and Ramoanah became Lori’s stepmother. Angelina Creaser is Lori’s younger adopted sister, despite the fact that Angelina is a prequel character. Friends Lori is best friends with Rachel Finster, and the two have accepted Wendy Wonders within their group. Lori's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Gina Miller, Elsa McMorgan and Judy Von Puckett. While living in Pennsylvania, Lori was good friends with Elissabeth Murrays. Which Elissabeth comes back in "Lights, Camera, Action!" and is seen with her in Master of Hiss-guise. She is very popular in school with friends and is also friends with Layla Parton and Jessica Piper, along with Abby Snowglode, Zee Kazaam and Rachel's younger sister Tawyna. In the books, Draculaura is also friends with Jack Andrews, his girlfriend, Melody Aprils, and Jack Andrews's also know as D.J. Jack. Pet Lori's pet guinea pig is named Kirby. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Lori will let him eat are small insects and sometimes fruits, like bananas. And she calls him her BFF (Bat Friend Forever). In the Enchatria Girls book series, her full list of pets include Wheezy, a dog, Snake Chip, Dale, an orange kitten, Wormy, a Jake parakeet, Rattle, a rat, two turtles, a white bunny and Fuego and Caliente, whose species is or are unknown. In the TV special Welcome to Enchatria High she has a pet monkey named Chim Chim, though Chim Chim looks like Missing Link, which Missing Link is Layla Parton's pet. Though Missing Link and Chim Chim look alike, they are clearly not the same character. Romance Lori is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is "perfect". Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clyde Finster, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal Brown Superhuman who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clyde was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fight On!" and when another vampire out for Lori's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love than ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clyde, Lori has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Tim Plaisence and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Bieker concert in "A New Girl in School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fight"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. That is when Clyde offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. In the early webisodes of Volume 1 (specifically early webisodes or earlier webisodes, per se), she has a crush on Justin Bieker. She soon got over him for the Jondaks Brothers according to "Fur Will Fly" and "A New Girl in School". In the earlier webisodes, she was also attracted to a mysterious student known only as the "Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Honorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She dated a vampire named Kenan Valentine in the past, prior to her time in Monster High, as seen in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". In her diary, it is stated that she also had a crush on Jack Andres at one point, when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.Lori's 'School's Out' diary However, at the club they planned to go to together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. In [[Lori's School's Out diary|her "School's Out" diary]], it is shown that she has developed feelings for Clyde Wolf when he rescues her from a sudden downpour. He drops her off at her doorstep, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly going inside, hinting at their relationship to come. Books In the ''Enchatria Girls'' book series, Lori is often called Lala by her friends, while Lori is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodger) name. She is described as often having makeup smears and smudges because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits). Lori is a vegan in both the Enchatria Girls books and the cartoon series. At one point she was complaining to Miller (Gina) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements. She also complained that Rachel had burger breath. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In The Girl Next Door, she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Finster, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Rachel's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clyde and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Rachel's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. In'' Back and Deader Than Ever'' she submits the T'eau Dally admittance letter, only to find out she's one of the finalists. When she found out about her father's plan of establishing a RAD-only school, she makes a deal with him that if she won his plan will be anulled; it's unknown if Merston won the contest, but its loss was somewhat implied thus making Monster High. Timeline * October 24, 2017: Mattel requests the trademark for Obie L which was originally to be Draculaura's name. * September 10, 2018: Mattel requests the trademark for Lori Creaser. * February 21, 2020: Mattel requests the trademark for Lori Creaser in the costume category. * May 06, 2020: The ''Enchatria Girls'' website goes live, featuring Lori's profile. * May 06, 2020: Lori Creaser's profile art is revealed. * May 06, 2020: Lori Creaser makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Education'' commercial. * May 06, 2020: Lori Creaser makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jondaks Brothers". * Early July, 2020: Lori Creaser's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2020: Lori Creaser makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2020: Lori Creaser's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * August 29, 2021: Mattel abandons the trademark for Obi L. * September 01, 2020: Lori Creaser makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Enchatria Girls. * February 13, 2022: Lori Creaser makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * September 07, 2022: Lori Creaser makes her ''Girlfriends'' book debut in Girlfriends Forever. * October 22, 2024: Lori Creaser makes her anime debut in "Enchatria Girls Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection are shown, such as hair or diseases. It's also been mentioned that there's an uPad app that allows you to take photos of vampires.[[Dawn of the Dance diaries|Rachel Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]]. Some students also own mirrorless cameras for this purpose. * According to the Enchatria Girls website, Lori Creaser is the president of two EH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * A Classroom Lori Creaser doll was suppose to be produced, but never was. * Although the original Enchatria Girls artwork, webisode design and Basic doll for Lori Creaser has a flowery pink necklace, her later Basic artworks necklace has been changed to a much more simplified angle-cut bat. However, her Basic ''doll, profile artwork, and webisode design has remained unchanged. * Early on, Draculaura was supposed to be vegan, a character trait referenced in the [[Commercials|''Higher Education commercial]] and website version of her profile. This was changed into her being vegetarian, which she is said to be in the doll version of her profile, in the cartoon series, and in the Enchatria High books. * In Back and Forever Than Ever, Lori calls her Lori, which was a name given by her mother. * Sources are contradicting in terms of Lori's biological mother's name, some state it is Alina while others state it's Laurie. * Lori's full birthday is on February 14, 2005. * Since her brithday is Febuary 14, 2005 this makes her an Aquarius. * She also has an ability to hang in ceilings because she's a sugarcube. * She can also talk to ponies. * In the aforementioned commercial, Lori didn't speak with a Pennsylvanian accent, but an American one. * Her voice is higher in some movies. Also, her accent is much thicker in the newer movies and episodes. In Season One, it was barely noticeable and she rarely rolled her R’s or drew out her vowels. * Unlike most sugarcubes, she has no problem saying the letter F (she says “Rachel Finster”, not “Rach”). * In “Why Do Girls Fall In Love?” and “We Stop Hate”, it is revealed that she has a Napoleon complex, as she is sad about her height and cried when Clyde brought her a stepstool. * In “We Stop Hate”, she confesses that she is insecure about her accent, since she says “I’m short, I talk funny, and I’m probably ugly”. * Although her nickname is Obie L, this is almost never mentioned. * Although Angelina Creaser was calling Lenny “dad” long before then, Lori does not officially declare Angelina her sister until the Holiday special. It is unknown if Lenny has legally adopted Angelina yet. Although Angelina is technically a royal, she has no difficulty behaving like a normal ghoul and fits right in with Lori and her peers. * She and Tawyna Finster share an interest in poetry. * She was an only child being raised by a single dad after the death of her biological parents, until the arrival of her adopted sister and stepmother. * As of “Great Barrier Reef” and “The Legend of Shadow High”, she is a lot more pushy about others eating meat. While she means well, it can seem a bit aggressive. Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Enchatria Girls